I Lost
by LgStrike
Summary: Hoje chovia muito, ninguém conseguiu ver nem se quer uma parte azul, as nuvens negras cobriam tudo...Com essa chuva estava tudo nublado, triste, sem vida... É, essa chuva esta combinando com você hoje né, Lavi?... Lavi x Lenalee/Allen x Lenalee


Legendas:

- bla bla bla = o personagem falando

"_bla bla bla_" = pensamento do personagem

[ _bla bla bla_] = é eu me intrometendo XD

* * *

Hoje chovia muito, ninguém conseguiu ver nem se quer uma parte azul, as nuvens negras cobriam tudo, parecia até que o céu estava chorando, só chovia... Chovia e chovia... sem parar um minuto se quer.

Com essa chuva estava tudo nublado, triste, sem vida... É, essa chuva esta combinando com você hoje né, Lavi?

Na verdade não só hoje, pois depois "daquilo" estranhamente começou a chover e não parava mais. Depois daquela noticia que te deram parecia que seu mundo tinha acabado, você sabia que um dia aquilo iria acontecer, sabia, mas preferiu mentir pra si mesmo e se forçou a acreditar que nunca iria acontecer, oh que doce ilusão.

Depois da noticia que te deram há dois dias, você começou a pedir missões mais perigosas, começava a agir sem pensar nas batalhas, estava pondo sua vida em risco varias vezes, agora só sabia dar sorrisos falsos, gostava de passar a maior parte do tempo no quarto com a desculpa de estar estudando, não ligava mais para se tornar um Bookman, só queria agora... Morrer, sumir para sempre.

Voltava das missões quase morto, mas no final não morria, nunca morria. Como Kami às vezes era malvado não? Parecia até que estava contra si, como se gostasse de o ver sofrendo, como Kami era malvado.

Já tinha pensado seriamente em se matar, pegar alguma faca que tivesse no refeitório e enfiá-la em seu pescoço, mas não queria morrer assim, queria ser morto por alguém, precisamente por um Akuma ou Noah, pois ai nenhum de seus amigos iria suspeitar de querer morrer ou de estar nesse estado, pelo menos achava que nenhum amigo seu tinha percebido, e realmente esperava que não tivesse.

Agora ai esta você, deitado na sua cama, ainda tentando digerir aquela noticia que mesmo depois de dois dias ainda não queria aceitar a verdade. Até quando vai ficar se enganando, Lavi? Aceite a realidade.

**Flash Back**

O ruivo estava na biblioteca, lendo alguns livros e fazendo algumas anotações, era umas 09h00min da manha, estava virando rotina acordar essa hora e ir para biblioteca, embora às vezes não fosse com muita vontade.

-Lavi

Parou imediatamente de fazer as anotações quando ouviu aquela voz te chamando, desviou seus olhos daquela papelada que estava na mesa para a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

-Lenalee

Faz um bom tempo que estava apaixonado por ela, na verdade apaixonado não, a amava, disso não tinha duvida. Não queria amá-la, pois sabia que esse amor não era correspondido, mas ainda nutria esperanças, como era idiota não?

-Tenho uma novidade pra te contar – disse Lenalee com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela disse praticamente aos pulos indo na direção do ruivo.

Lavi ri – Pelo seu sorriso e esses pulinhos dever ser algo muito bom – ele disse apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e depositando o queixo nas costas da mão. – Conte-me a novidade – disse sorrindo.

Lenalee apóia as mãos na mesa que Lavi estava e se aproxima um pouco dele – Pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas eu e Allen-kun... Vamos nos casar.

Parecia que um raio tinha acertado sua cabeça, arregalou bem os olhos e parou de respirar por alguns segundos, a mão que estava em baixo do seu queixo acaba caindo para o lado.

"C-_Casar? Mas... mas esta cedo pra isso, nunca os vi namorando, e já vão direto casar?_" pensava desesperado, não podia acreditar, só podia ser mentira "_Por favor, alguém me acorde, isso tem que ser um pesadelo_"

-Lavi? O que foi? [_ainda pergunta o que foi minha fia ¬¬", ta bem na cara -.-"_]

A voz de Lenalee foi como alguém ter jogado água fria em si. Percebeu que sua expressão era de desapontamento, então se recuperou do susto.

-Nossa, nunca vi vocês juntos e já vão se casar? São bem rapidinhos – disse forçando seu melhor sorriso, e fazendo um tom brincalhão, era bom em fazer isso.

Lenalee cora – Bem, eu e Allen-kun estávamos namorando escondido por causa do meu onii-san, mas agora decidimos que ele não pode mais atrapalhar o nosso amor.

Mesmo sem perceber o ruivo estreitou um pouco os olhos e cerrou um pouco os punhos.

Ouvi isso doeu não é, Lavi? Porque merda você tinha que amá-la tanto? Agora você esta com uma estranha vontade de chorar, e uma vontade enorme de espancar Allen, nem lembra mais que ele é seu amigo não é?

-Fico feliz por vocês – disse o ruivo com o sorriso mais falso que já deu em sua vida.

-Obrigada Lavi, aqui esta o dia e o horário do casamento, vai ser aqui mesmo na Ordem – ela fala entregando um envelope ao ruivo – Quero você aqui no dia– ela disse sorrindo e depois saiu da sala.

O ruivo ficou encarando o envelope que estava em sua mão por um tempo, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Agora não sentia mais nada, não sentia as pernas, nem os braços, é tanto que o envelope que segurava deslizou de suas mãos.

Seu corpo ficou meio pesado e começou a inclinar pra frente, quando se deu conta já estava de bruços na mesa e com os braços em volta da cabeça.

"_Sou na_"

Pensa Lavi, isso não podia ser verdade, tem que ser um pesadelo, por favor, tem que ser. Logo depois sentiu algo quente escorrendo dos seus olhos e seguindo a trilha até sua bochecha. Como estava sentido uma súbita vontade de gritar.

Doe muito né, Lavi? Ninguém manda amar a pessoa errada!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Quando ela tinha dito que tinha uma novidade, tinha pensado em varias coisas, até um pouco absurdas, como: o Kanda ter cortado o cabelo ou pitado de rosa, Komui ter virado uma pessoa normal ou então ele ter parado de criar Komurin, até a ideia de Kanda e Allen estarem juntos passou na sua cabeça. Não tinha imaginado que ela iria falar aquilo.

E pra completar sua "alegria", Allen pediu ao ruivo ontem que fosse o padrinho do casamento, teve muita vontade de negar o pedido, mas não o fez, apenas aceitou com mais um dos seus sorrisos falsos.

Como queria desaparecer e não ir a esse maldito casamento. Era pedir demais? Se morresse logo de uma vez não iria ao casamento, não seria o padrinho e até poderia morrer feliz, pois sua amada Lenalee estaria chorando por sua morte.

Mas nada é como a gente quer, Lavi... _Nada_.

* * *

Para quem não sabe:

**Kami= **Deus

**Onii-san=** Irmão mais velhor

**Sou na=** Não!, mas no sentido de "não pode ser", "De jeito nenhum"

* * *

Ooook, acho que algumas fãs do Lavi devem estar querendo me matar por fazê-lo sofrer tanto .

Eu escrevi essa fic nos meus momentos que estava inspirada, ai ficou meio(meio? o.O) emo ^^"

Ah, queria agradecer a Kira-chan Anime, pois me inspirei um pouco nas fics dela ;D (não estou dizendo que as fics dela são emos, ok?)

Bem, essa fic era para ser one-shot, mas acabou sendo um... two-shot 8D

Mereço Reviews?


End file.
